D.N.A. 2
by Ryu-kun
Summary: Karin Aoi ha llegado al pasado para acabar con el megaplayboy, le disparó al pelirrojo y dio en el blanco.. pero parece.. ser que se equivoco de pelirrojo.. my las cosas son peores en el futuro d elo que pensó
1. Muerte al MegaplayBoy.., Viva el Megapla...

D.N.A. 2   
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 1.  
Muerte al MegaplayBoy.., Viva el Megaplayboy..  
  
Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y Dna2 le pertenece a Matsaku Katsura.  
  
Este fic no tiene ningún interes en lucrar beneficio alguno..(Salvo inflar el ego del autor).. y divertir a las personas..  
  
Comenzamos  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Una esfera de metal parece en un parque de diversiones en construcción.. que por los siguientes tres años permanecerá cerrado por renovaciones.. en la administración..  
  
Una joven con armadura blanca.. leotardo púrpura y capa negra sale e la cápsula..  
  
Para superar el tiempo..  
Hay que tomar control de D.N.A..  
Ahh he superado a Dios..  
  
"Ahh Kakoi.. si sigo diciendo esas frases, de seguro mi sueño de un Dulce, dulce hogar con una guapo esposo y una mascota se hará realidad.. Wuuaaaaa" dijo la chica que salió del aparato y que en estos momentos esta bailando de alegría.  
  
"Hola mi Nombre es Karin Aoi y soy una operadora del D.N.A.. en tres generaciones mas adelante.. un tipo conocido como el megaplayboy sobre poblará al mundo teniendo 100 hijos con cien mujeres diferentes.. y estos heredaron el D.N.A de su padre.. y engredaron 100 hijos cada uno.. y la tercera generación hizo lo mismo.. y el mundo quedó sobre poblado.." decía la chica en una grabadora..  
  
"Hago esta grabación para constatar en el informe y para poder recibir mi paga de 1,000,000,000,000.00 dólares.. por haber librado al mundo de semejante amenaza.. así.. que más le vale pagarme" dijo Karin mientras veía por el visor de su casco..  
  
"Sí allí esta pelirrojo.. no muy alto.. estudiante de secundaría.. tez clara.. si es él.." dijo en voz baja mientras la emoción la embargaba.. Desde la cima de ese edificio cercano a un callejón lo observaba con interes..  
  
"Yunta Monomari.. de Ahora en adelante no volverás a hacer tus travesuras en el futuro" dijo mientras apuntó con su arma y disparó un tiro perfecto.  
  
Fue tan perfecto que le dio en la espalda al chico y este cayó al suelo..  
  
El sonido de su arma fue amplificado por el callejón..  
  
"Un tiro perfecto.." dijo mientras se retiraba del lugar de los hechos..  
  
Karin revisó su computadora y l esta le confirmó.. yunta monomari ya no figuraba como el megaplayboy..  
  
La chica no pudo reprimir sus festejos y regresó al futuro muy contenta,.. pues iba a recibir su paga de 1,000,000,000,000.00 dolares.  
  
Yunta monomari iba caminando del lado opuesto a l de Karin y al oír el disparo salió corriendo del lugar de los hechos al ver que un chico se desplomó en el suelo frente a sus ojos..   
Corrió asustado y al cruzar la calle sin precaución.. un camión que llevaba cervezas lo atropelló.. y lo mató al instante..  
  
Al mismo tiempo..  
  
Koushiro Izumi se levantó y empezó caminar un rato.. al cabo de unos minutos se recuperó y se preguntó que rayos había pasado..  
Pero no debía retrasarse.. había cosas en el digimundo que arreglar.. y con ese chico que se hacia llamar el emperador de los digimons.. no podía retrasarse..  
  
Sin saberlo.. la bala que le había disparado Karin había comenzado a cambiar su DNA..  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios..  
¿Que porque use a Koushiro?..  
Quería que Karin le diera en el blanco al pelirrojo y que se fuera a su tiempo, recibiera su paga y no la volviéramos a ver.. pensé en un principio en Daisuke.. pero el muy pelmazo no llena los requisitos para este fic.. así que tuve que usar a Koushiro el cual cuadraba muy bien en la descripción de Yunta Monomari.. Cuyo DNA fue activado con la bala de Karin.. Sin embargo esa bala tenía propiedades especiales que crearían al Megaplayboy.. pero estaba enfocada hacia Yunta..  
Asi que..   
¿Que consecuencias traerá al DnA de Koushiro?  
Esten al pendiente..  
Es posible que el megaplayboy surga.. 


	2. ¿Que es este extraño sentimiento?..

D.N.A. 2   
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 2.  
¿Que es este extraño sentimiento?..  
  
Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y Dna2 le pertenece a Matsaku Katsura.  
  
Este fic no tiene ningún interes en lucrar beneficio alguno..(Salvo inflar el ego del autor).. y divertir a las personas..  
  
Comenzamos  
  
Koushiro se sintió mareado durante un corto tiempo.. Pero se repuso rápidamente.  
  
Llegó antes que todos al laboratorio de computo.  
Se sentó mientras miraba el puzzle que era las acciones del emperador de los digimons.  
  
Los demás llegaron en unos cuantos minutos.  
Sentía las miradas de los varios de los presentes que lo miraban con algo extraño.  
  
"¿Sucede algo extraño?" preguntó mientras los demás lo miraron.  
  
"Koushiro tienes una herida en la espalda" le dijo Takeru con aprensión.  
"¿Que?" dijo mientras trataba de mirar lo que los demás estaban viendo.  
  
Un agujero en su chaqueta y un poco de sangre... Al verlo Koushiro simplemente hizo lo que toda persona con un agujero en la espalda haría y fue desmayarse de la impresión.  
  
Horas mas tarde.  
  
"Bueno pues no tienes nada.. pero creemos que recibiste un balazo hace como unos meses.. el tejido así lo muestra" dijo el doctor mientras miraba al chico.  
  
"Pero eso no tiene sentido" dijo Koushiro muy asustado.  
  
"Claro que nos podemos equivocar" dijo el doctor.  
"Pero estas bien.. así que te puedes ir a tu casa" le dijo mientras el chico suspiro mas calmado.  
  
Cuando salió del hospital.  
Los demás chicos estaban allí.. Sora inmediatamente lo agarró de cuello y lo abrazo con todas sus fuerzas. Miyako también hizo el intento mientras el pobre de Koushiro estaba atrapado en ese abrazo mortal.  
  
Súbitamente la intervención de Yamato lo salvó de todo eso.  
  
"Ya chicas lo van a matar" dijo Yamato mientras le daba un masaje a los hombros a Koushiro.  
  
Por alguna extraña razón Mimi y Hikari miraban a las Sora y a Miyako con ciertas expresiones molestas.  
  
Sin embargo Koushiro solo estaba viendo todo el asunto un poco extrañado.  
  
Sintió algo en su corazón..  
Algo que no podía explicar..  
  
Sin saberlo..  
El D.N.A del megaplayboy se estaba estabilizando en una forma que ni siquiera en el futuro podrían prever.  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios..  
  
Es broma es broma no me miren así.. un autor tiene que hacer algo para romper el tedio.. no..  
  
***********************************  
Bueno pues después de que Koushiro salió del hospital y que sus amigos lo llevaron a su casa.. (Pues ellos no querían correr riegos..)  
  
Koushiro estaba recostado en su cama..  
"¿que diablos?" pensó a revisarse la espalda en el espejo..  
  
No había cicatriz ni nada de nada.. solamente piel..  
"Bueno creo que no fue nada.." pensó con calma.. Sin embargo estar allí le estaba matando los nervios así que se puso un cambio de ropa y se apresuró a ir a la puerta.  
  
"Mamá voy a ir al cine" dijo Koushiro mientras su mamá después de haberlo tratado de estrangular.. digo abrazarlo durante un rato, finalmente fue al cine..  
  
Sin embargo todo terminó en batalla campal cuando una chica pelirroja y un monto de animales.. incluyendo un gato, un panda, un cerdo y un pato anduvieron causando un alboroto completo..  
  
Finalmente decidió salir del cine justo cuando este se estaba derrumbando.. la mayoría de las personas había salido despavoridas cuando apareció el panda..  
  
Seguía comiendo sus palomitas.. a pesar de que la película no era interesante.. la pelea si lo fue..   
  
Ver a un pato con alas formadas por cuchillos no se veía todos lo días.. además de que la chica pelirroja no estaba tan mal..  
  
Sin embargo vio a una chica en la acera.. estaba llorando..  
  
Un cálido sentimiento brotó en corazón mientras se sentaba a lado de la joven.. Se sentía como si estuviera a punto de pasar algo..  
  
La chica de nombre Akane Tendo miró al chico rodeado de una aura resplandeciente..  
  
Por algún motivo sintió que algo iba a pasar..  
Y no se equivocó..  
  
Continuará..  
  
Comentarios:  
Si ahora si.. es de adeveras.. nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.. bye.. 


	3. Soy alguien que secará tus lagrimas..

D.N.A. 2  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 3.  
Soy alguien que secará tus lagrimas..  
  
Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y Dna2 le pertenece a Matsaku Katsura.  
  
Este fic no tiene ningun interes en lucrar beneficio alguno..(Salvo inflar el ego del autor).. y divertir a las personas..  
  
Comenzamos  
  
Akane tendo se quedó mirando hipnotizada esos ojos negros..  
Y sin saber como empezó a hablar con el chico.. como si lo conociera de toda la vida.. se sentía calmada con el corazón latiendo con emoción.  
  
"Eres hermosa cuando sonríes.. no deberías molestarte si te dicen marimacho o poco atractiva.. son solo personas que están celosas de tu vigor y alegría de vivir" le dijo Koushiro mientras akane tenía los ojos de borrego a medio morir. "Debes ir con esa persona que te comprende.. debes decirle lo mucho que significa para ti.. y sobre todo que la comprendes, pues ella esta atrapada en ese papel al igual que tu" le dijo Koushiro mientras le besó la mano.  
  
"Ahh pero si aquí estas marimacho" le dijo Ranma que acaba de llegar y luego agregó. "Ahh otro tonto que cae.. no pierdas el tiempo.. ella es mi prometida y además yo soy el.." pero Ranma no pudo continuar..  
  
Pues Koushiro puso su mano en su mejilla.  
  
"Pobre alma tan adolorida" dijo Koushiro con su aura de energía de megaplayboy.  
  
"Sufres pues ya no sabes que o quien eres.. sientes que no conoces tu corazón.. eres orgulloso y arrogante, siempre dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para que digan que eres un hombre entre los hombres..." le dijo Koushiro mientras Ranma sintió un escalofrió en su columna vertebral. Y al mismo tiempo algo cálido en su corazón.  
  
"No sabes que camino decidir.. pues eres neutro.. eres ambos ranma Saotome.. Eso es lo mejor que tienes.. puedes ser lo que tu quieras.. que importa lo que digan los demás.. sé tu mismo.. y recuerda... recuerda este instante en que tu corazón late con fuerza" le dijo Koushiro.. Estaba tan cerca que sentía su aliento en su cara.. era cálido..  
  
Ranma cerró sus ojos contrariado.  
  
"Recuerdalo siempre Ranma Saotome" se oyó la voz de Koushiro a lo lejos. "La persona que amas es la persona que mas te busca" le dijo mientras el desaparecía de escena.  
  
Ranam se sintió confundido al principio.. y decidió ir a casa a descansar.. ya después pensaría en eso..  
  
Koushiro se recuperó al poco rato..   
Recordó todo lo que les dijo esa pareja y luego se preguntó  
"Dios mío.. yo dije todo eso" se dijo a si mismo mientras se llevaba sus manos a la cara. "Desde cuando me convertí en la doctora corazón" dijo en un tono de burla.  
  
Sin embargo había una parte de su ser que le gustó todo eso. Como si se sintiera muy bien al hablarle a esos dos.. y más aun cuando casi los besó.. A los dos.  
  
Un chico.. y una chica..  
  
"Waaa ¿en que estoy pensando?" dijo mientras subió su departamento y se acostó en su cama y se puso el termometro.  
  
continuará..  
Comentarios: sorpresa. al instante.. pasteles de crema.. ay caramba.. todo eso mas adelante.. bye Dedicado a ya saben quien aunque no lo ponga.. ya saben que esta dedicado a ariadna.. 


	4. Algo inesperado en el digimundo..

D.N.A. 2  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 4.  
Algo inesperado en el digimundo..  
  
Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y Dna2 le pertenece a Matsaku Katsura.  
  
Este fic no tiene ningún interes en lucrar beneficio alguno..(Salvo inflar el ego del autor).. y divertir a las personas..  
  
Comenzamos  
  
Koushiro caminaba por la calle.  
Y por alguna razón sentía que todos lo miraban de un modo extraño..   
Especialmente los niños pequeños..  
  
Como si supieran que había estado consolado hacia como unos 15 minutos a un niño de nombre Masanori.. que lo había expulsado de una escuela de té.. por usar un disfraz de Sailor Moon.. ^^¡¡  
  
Las cosas estaban muy extrañas en este día como si el destino quisiera conspirar en su contra..  
  
Muy temprano en la mañana se había encontrado con la chica de cabello azul de nombre Akane que vio ayer.. y ella le agradeció sus consejos y le regaló un pastel.. La chica había dicho que se iría de viaje en busca de su amor prohibido.. como ella lo llamaba.. Ella iba a buscar a aun cerdito de nombre p-chan.. y a un chico llamado Ryoga Hibiki.  
  
Mas adelante se encontró con el chico llamado Ranma el cual le agradeció por su amable platica.. dijo que tenía que buscar a alguien llamada kodachi y hacer quien sabe que cosa.. para casarse con ella.  
  
Bueno mas adelante se había encontrado con el niño llamado masanori y le había dicho que todo estaba bien.. Al final el niño dijo que iba a entrar en el mundo del espectáculo.. o algo por el estilo..  
  
Bueno el resto del camino lo estaban mirando los niños con que se cruzaban en su camino.. alguno que otro chocaban con otras personas al mirarlo durante un rato.  
  
Koushiro se miró frente a un aparador para asegurarse de que no estaba mal vestido.. o que su cabello estuviera desarreglado..  
  
Afortunadamente las cosas cambiaron cuando entró la escuela.. nadie se le quedó mirando en su escuela.. Con excepción de los chicos que estaban en la escuela primaria de enfrente..  
  
Pero la marea cambió cuando ayudó a levantarse a una chica, en la clase de gimnasia.. Recordó haberle dicho algunas palabras de aliento y después la chica dio lo mejor de sí.  
  
Pero lo extraño era que las chicas lo miraban con ojos de borrego a medio morir.. Sin embargo cuando fue el turno de ayudar a un chico que andaba en una especie de buzón de correos. El chico se llamaba Tsubasa.  
  
Algo extraño ocurrió después de que por alguna razón bizarra para Koushiro..  
Estuvieron platicando acerca de tendencias trasvestis.. (Chicos que se ponen ropas de chicas y chicas que se ponen ropas de chicos)  
  
"Vamos Tsubasa no crees que deberías conquistarla por lo que realmente eres.. y no por que te vistas lo opuesto a ella" le dijo mientras el otro puso los ojos llorosos y radiantes.  
  
"Tienes razón" le dijo mientras le tomaba de la mano. Y luego se fue de allí corriendo gritando algo sobre una chica llamada Ukyo..  
  
Koushiro sonrió..  
Sin embargo algo andaba mal.. pero el no podía saber que era lo que le estaba pasando. Sin embargo las miradas que le estaban dando algunos chicos y chicas vestidos estafalariamente.. le daban calosfríos..  
  
Finalmente para su suerte el día terminó felizmente y se dirigió hacia la escuela primaria en donde los nuevos niños elegidos lo estaban esperando.  
  
Allí pudo respirar tranquilo al ver que nadie de los chicos lo veía raro.. Con excepción de Miyako que estaba medio embobada mirándolo.  
  
Sora llegó minutos depués.  
  
"Hola chicos" dijo Sora mientras llegaba muy contenta.  
"Bueno ya es hora de ir al digimundo" dijo mientras todos los chicos fueron hacia el mundo digital.  
  
Allí tuvieron problemas pues el Kaiser(Alias ken) los atacó y Flame dramon era el único digimon que podía pelear. Sin embargo Tanto él como Daisuke fueron atrapados.  
  
Unos momentos después de que los malos se fueron, El D-3 de Iori dio la señal de que dos digimentales estaban cerca.  
  
Iori, Koushiro, Sora y Miyako entraron al templo en donde estaban guardados los digimentales.  
  
Sin embargo ni Koushiro o Sora los pudieron levantar, pero si Iori y Miyako.  
  
Sin embargo los dos chicos estaban asustados. Sora empezó a hablar con Miyako. Por lo que Koushiro empezó a hablar con Iori.  
  
"¿Que te parece el digimundo?" le dijo Koushiro mientras sentía como si estuviera a punto de decir cosas cursis de nuevo.  
  
"Si la verdad es que no entiendo muy bien las cosas.. las ideas se agolpan en mi cabeza y"  
  
"No te preocupes.. cuando tengas dudas preguntame.. y yo te las responderé" le dijo mientras le sonrió.  
  
Iori en ese momento se sonrojó al sentirse extrañamente atraído hacia Koushiro.  
  
"¿Lo que sea?" le preguntó Iori mientras lo veía, como si el aire estuviera cargado de brillos y energía.  
  
"Lo que sea.. yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites.. solo tiene que preguntar" le dijo con suavidad y sonrió un poco.  
  
El corazón de Iori casi se detuvo.. solo para reanudar su latir con mas fuerza.. el color de sus mejillas era carmesí y su temperatura casi era incandescente. En ese momento sentía que podía hacer lo que fuera Por Koushiro y mas que nada deseaba.. deseaba.. impresionarlo..  
  
"Digievoluciona" gritó aun antes de que Miyako estuviera lista y salió rápidamente junto con digmon.  
  
"Espérame Iori" dijo antes la mirada atónita de Miyako, Sora Takeru e Hikari.  
  
Minutos después en otro lugar.  
  
"Vamos basura.. si sabes lo que te conviene.. es mejor que te conviertas en mi esclavo por tu propia voluntad o usaré el aro maligno" estaba diciendo el Kaiser.  
  
"Jamás seré un vasallo tuyo" le gritó Veemon  
  
"Bueno no importa" dijo mientras un aro maligno se acercó a veemon.  
  
Sin embargo de la pared salió digmon el cual libero a Veemon.  
  
"ha ha son unos estupidos" dijo el Kaiser y al darse la vuelta vio a Iori frente a él con un tronco en la mano a manera de espada.  
  
Sin decir ni media palabra se le lanzó encima.   
Ken lo esquivó, pero no pudo esquivar un golpe lateral que le dio Iori con el tronco en el costado izquierdo.  
  
"MALDITA ALIMAÑA" le gritó mientras le dio una patada en el estomago y luego el Kaiser preparó su látigo.  
  
"Drillmon, swingmon acaben con esos estorbos" le gritó a los digimons que estaban cerca de Daisuke y Veemon.  
  
Sin embargo la súbita aparición de Holsemon y los demás niveló las cosas. Iori se estaba levantado cuando El kaiser lo pisó en la espalda.  
  
"Ahora recibirás tu castigo por haberte atrevido a golpearme" le dijo mientras levantaba su látigo dispuesto a descargárselo en la espalda a Iori.  
  
Sin embargo fue empujado por Koushiro que lo lanzó lejos de Iori.  
  
Sin embargo el Kaiser se recuperó rápidamente y con su látigo empezó a golpear a Koushiro el cual se cubrió los latigazos con sus brazos.  
  
Takeru llegó al lado d Iori junto con Sora.  
"Iori ¿estas bien?" le preguntó muy preocupado.  
"No debiste salir corriendo así como así" le reprochó Sora.  
Sin embargo Iori estaba viendo al frente.  
  
"Eres muy valiente pero no eres muy bueno peleando" le dijo el Kaiser mientras trataba de pegarle en la cara.  
  
"¿Cómo te atreves a golpear a niños inocentes?" le dijo Koushiro muy enojado.  
"Yo hago lo que se me la gana en mi reino" dijo Ken muy arrogante mientras lanzaba otro latigazo.  
  
Sin embargo el látigo fue atrapado por la mano de Koushiro el cual lo miraba muy enojado.  
  
"Te haré que te arrepientas" le dijo mientras una aura blanca lo rodeaba.. su cabello estaba rojizo brillante.  
  
Iori se le quedó mirando embobado.  
Y no era el único también Takeru se le quedó mirando.  
  
"¿Que me pasa? me siento Atraído por Koushiro" dijo el chico rubio mientras miraba al pelirrojo.  
  
De improvisto Koushiro volteó a verlos a los cuatro y les dijo.  
  
"No se preocupen.. yo me encargo de él" dijo Koushiro mientras les sonreía a todos.  
  
Todos tanto Sora como Hikari, Iori y Takeru juraron en ese mismo instante que la sonrisa de Koushiro resplandecía. Sus corazones incrementaron sus latidos y una honda sensación de bienestar los inundó mientras miraban a Koushiro. No podía evitar sonreír como tontos y no podían dejar de babear al verlo.  
  
"ES tan atractivo" dijo en voz baja Hikari al verlo.  
(Se ve tan varonil) pensó Sora mientras se llevaba su mano a su pecho.  
Takeru casi dejó caer a Iori al piso al ver a Koushiro sonreír.   
Iori no le importaba caer al suelo mientras Koushiro lo mirara de esa manera.  
  
El mismo Kaiser lo miraba con la boca semiabierta.  
  
"Te voy a castigar por ser tan malvado" le dijo Koushiro.  
  
Por alguna bizarra razón el Kaiser esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
"Atrévete" le dijo el Kaiser en tono de reto.  
  
Pero casi nadie notó como su voz se quebraba al final. No vieron como sus rodillas temblaban como gelatina.  
  
"Él es perfecto.. esos ojos.. esa mirada enojada" dijo en voz baja el Kaiser. "Es tan atractivo" pensó el Kaiser mientras sus manos sudaban al ver al chico.  
  
Por un instante deseó abrazarlo con fuerza y besarlo con toda la pasión que pudiera juntar. Por primera vez el Kaiser deseaba algo que no estaba seguro de alcanzar.. Y sin embargo.  
  
"Vale la pena cualquier cosa con tal de tocarlo" pensó mientras preparaba su látigo. Mientras pensaba en capturarlo para tenerlo para sí mismo.  
  
En el aire peleaban Holsemon y Swipemon y en y hace que cualquier mujer se derrita por él. Sin embargo al parecer el D.N.A de Koushiro atrae a chicos y a chicas por igual.  
Dedicado a Arichan. 


	5. Esos ojos..

D.N.A. 2  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 5.  
Esos ojos..  
  
Digimon le pertenece a Akiyoshi Hongo y Dna2 le pertenece a Matsaku Katsura.  
  
Este fic no tiene ningún interes en lucrar beneficio alguno..(Salvo inflar el ego del autor).. y divertir a las personas..  
  
Comenzamos  
  
"Bueno creo que es mejor que se rindan.. yo tengo el poder.. y a mi ejercito de Digimons" dijo el Kaiser mientras miraba embobado a Koushiro.  
  
Pero no era el único.  
  
"Sora.. ¿te sientes bien?" preguntó Piyomon mientras le pasaba varias veces el ala por su cara.  
"Estoy bien.. solo.. que no me dejas ver" dijo Sora mientras apartaba a Piyomon.  
  
Hikari por su parte estaba viendo a Koushiro con detalle. "Es tan varonil.. su cuerpo.. la forma en como su cabello era ondeado, por el aire.." dijo Hikari mientras se comía con los ojos a Koushiro.   
  
Gatomon solo veía como su protegida babeaba..  
  
Takeru por su parte miraba a Koushiro con nuevos ojos..  
"Se ve tan imponente.. parece una estatua griega" pensó Takeru mientras sonreía nervioso al sentir eso sentimientos tan confusos.  
  
Iori por su parte estaba.. Extasiado.. "Que le preguntará lo que quisiera" pensó mientras se imaginaba tener a Koushiro para él solo durante una horas. El pequeño niño solo pudo sonreír nerviosamente.  
  
Mientras que Ken no podía evitar sentirse.. abrumado.. extasiado..   
  
"Creo que el cuero negro y un collar le quedarían bien" pensó al ver sus ojos negros con ternura.  
  
"Pagaras por lo que has hecho" dijo Koushiro.  
  
"Kawaii" dijeron Sora, Miyako, Iori, Takeru y Ken.  
  
Un tenso minuto en donde nadie se movió..   
El kaiser estaba mirando hipnotizado a Koushiro..  
Los demás igual..  
Y Koushiro le daba una mirada desafiante en donde le indicaba l kaiser que tratara de vencerlo.  
  
Miyako por su parte estaba rescatando a Daisuke el cual estaba atrapado en la trampa el kaiser.  
"Ya era hora" dijo Daisuke mientras ella lo bajaba a tierra firme..   
"No se olviden de mí" dijo Vemon mientras estaba apresado en la pared de enfrente.  
  
Pero el drama arriba de la grieta estaba más interesante..  
Todos miraban hipnotizados a Koushiro..   
  
El kaiser por su parte mojó sus labios y tragó un poco de saliva para su garganta seca. A diferencia de los otros estaba pensando como capturar a Koushiro con el mínimo de daño.  
  
"Aunque la idea de hacerle daño y curarlo.. no suena tan mal" pensó mientras se imaginaba dándole un baño de esponja. El rubor acudió a sus mejillas..   
  
"No esta nada mal" dijo el kaiser mientras sus ojos miraban el cuerpo de Koushiro.. mirando con deseo.. El chico cerró sus ojos unos segundos para tomar una resolución. El kaiser recuperó sus sentidos y su frialdad.. solo para poder atraparlo.. Ya después admiraría a su presa.. y con detalle.. No podría esconderle ningún secreto..   
  
"Bien.. quiero" le estaba diciendo a sus esclavos, cuando de pronto un airdramon pasó volando y se llevó a Ken envuelto en una red que wormmon le había lanzado..  
  
"Hey..." gritó ken con sorpresa mientras Wormmon lo alejaba de su presa.  
  
Koushiro se relajó al ver que la amenaza que era el Kaiser se iba muy lejos.. Y su aura desapareció como por arte de magia..  
  
"Ehhh.. ¿Que estoy haciendo aquí?" se dijo a si mismo mientras volteaba a ver los demás niños.  
  
Los demás volvieron a la normalidad.. y un gran rubor acudió a sus mejillas al recordar lo que estaban pensando.  
  
"Por dios es mi amigo" pensó Takeru mientras se aclaraba la garganta.  
"MMmmmm" dijo Sora mientras miraba a Koushiro de los pies a la cabeza..  
"Es tan maduro" dijo Hikari mientras se mordía levemente el labio en actitud de deseo.  
Iori no dijo nada.. solo se dedico a relamerse sus labios resecos.. pero no dejaba de mirar a Koushiro.  
  
"Oigan.. ¿Que estaban haciendo?" les gritó Daisuke mientras los miraba con ojos molestos..  
  
"Koushiro sama se encargó del Kaiser" dijo Iori casi suspirando.  
"¿Dónde estabas tu?" le reprochó Sora mientras miraba con ojos soñadores a Koushiro.  
  
"ES cierto Daisuke.. lo único que has estado haciendo desde que llegaste aquí..es estar haciendo babosadas" dijo Takeru mientras miraba a Koushiro. "Koushiro se encargó del Kaiser mientras tu estabas muy cómodamente encadenado" dijo Takeru.. mientras se sonrojaba profundamente. pensando en cadenas y Koushiro.. todo junto..  
  
"Es cierto Daisuke.. lo único que haces es estar tonteando" dijo Hikari miraba a Koushiro casi con idolatración.  
  
(Necesitamos alguien así de fuerte) pensaron todos los niños.  
  
"Uff entonces necesitamos que Koushiro sempai venga con nosotros todos los días" dijo Miyako con entusiasmo.  
  
Todos los presentes asintieron ante un sorprendido Daisuke y un confuso Koushiro.  
  
Mientras con el Kaiser.  
  
"Wormmon.. ¿Quién diablos te dijo que necesitaba ayuda?" dijo Ken mientras pateaba al gusano.  
  
Finalmente había algo que el kaiser querría y que no podía tenerlo..   
  
"DÉJAME SOLO" le gritó mientras regresaba a ver las imágenes cuando apareció Koushiro.  
"Impresionante" dijo mientras admiraba el cuerpo de Koushiro.  
Pauseo la imagen cuando estaba brillando.  
  
Las mejillas del kaiser enrojecieron al mirarlo con el cabello siendo ondeado por el aire.  
  
"Se verá muy bien en cuero" dijo Ken mientras se lo empezaba a imaginar con un collar de perro.. mientras él(El kaiser) sujetaba la correa.  
  
"Aunque la posibilidad de que no traiga nada.. es tentadora" se dijo mientras el rubor no abandonaba sus mejillas.   
  
"Ahh esta haciendo demasiado calor aquí" dijo El kaiser mientras se arreglaba el cuello de la camisa y pensaba como capturar a Koushiro.  
  
Recargó sus codos en la mesa para apoyar su barbilla en sus manos.  
  
"Es tan.. atractivo" dijo mientras lo miraba embelesado.  
"Será mi mascota perfecta.. mi esclavo personal" se lo imaginó con una su bota en su espalda y con el collar de perro.. y nada más..  
  
"¿Pero.. y que tal si él me captura?" dijo Ken muy preocupado mientras se imaginó en esa posición..   
  
El kaiser alcanzó el color de una remolacha.. mientras el vapor salió a presión de su camisa.  
  
Movió la cabeza para todos lados en un esfuerzo para deshacerse de esa imagen de su cabeza. Sin éxito.   
  
Tenía sus puños cerrados mientras trataba de contener una risita tonta. "Pero por el otro lado.. No estaría mal.. si yo " El kaiser trató por todos los medios de quitar esas imágenes perversas.. algo en su interior.. le gustaba todo eso..   
  
"Por dios.. Él es mayor que yo.." dijo el emperador de los Digimon mientras regresaba la mirada al monitor.  
  
"Esos ojos negros.. me hipnotizan" dijo el kaiser mientras se derretía en su trono.  
  
Wormmon miraba preocupado a su protegido.  
Lo miraba suspirar.. y aparte.. su lado malvado parecía estar en corto circuito..  
  
"Es espléndido.. un espécimen perfecto.. digno de un estudio detallado.." se dijo mientras miraba embobado cada centímetro de su cuerpo.. desde la planta del pie hasta el cabello..  
  
"Debí accionar el scanner de rayos X cuando tuve la oportunidad" dijo el kaiser mientras el pobre parecía estar ardiendo de la fiebre.  
  
"Tiene que ser mío" dijo con resolución.. y algo que se acerca al deseo.. y a la lujuria.. Wormmon solo miraba al kaiser con una mezcla de alivio.. y celos. "Por cualquier medio posible" dijo mientras golpeó la mesa con fuerza.  
Un pequeño quejido salió de su garganta al sentir lastimado sus huesos.. pero el mirar la imagen de Koushiro era.. algo perturbador.  
  
  
"Es tarde.. debo ir a mi casa a planear como capturarlo.. digo a conquistar el digimundo" se dijo a sí mismo mientras regresaba a su hogar..  
  
Y con los niños.  
Sora regresaba a su casa muy confundida.  
"Pero esta como quiere" dijo Sora mientras pensaba en Koushiro. "Esos ojos.. esos labios.. es tan lindo" dijo la portadora del amor mientras el rubor acudía a sus mejillas..  
  
Tan entusiasmada iba que no se fijo en la alcantarilla que había a sus pies.. hasta que fue muy tarde..  
  
Daisuke por su parte iba echando peste a los demás por haberlo dejado abandonado.. el kaiser lo había capturado encadenado y humillado..  
  
A Iori le habían dado un golpecito.. y el tal Koushiro había salido a su defensa. "¿Que le ven a ese?" dijo Daisuke mientras caminaba.. se sentía herido que Hikari no lo mirará.. desde que llegó el tal Takeru.. y.. mas que nada.. desde que llegó Koushiro no dejaba de babear  
  
Pateó con fuerza un bote de refresco.. pero este rebotó en un poste y le dio en la cara..  
  
"Nada puede ser peor que esto" dijo mientras de pronto escuchó un grito de varias chicas asustadas.  
  
Daisuke mas que por el deseo de hacerse el héroe.. fue la necesidad de saber que estaba pasando en los alrededores  
  
En ese momento cuando dio vuelta a la esquina.. vio a una criatura extraña.. parecía una mujer.. pero con piel verde y de formas extraña.(Cualquier monstruo de sailor moon.. si les interesa saber..)..   
  
Varias chicas con traje de marinero veía aun chico pelirrojo.  
  
"Pero si es.. Koushiro" dijo Daisuke al mirar como Koushiro le daba un golpe de karate en el estomago. El joven estaba envuelta en una aura blanca que lanzaba múltiples chispas a todos lados.. y por alguna extraña razón Daisuke lo encontró.. atrayente..  
  
"Karatazo digital" dijo Koushiro mientras le pegó con el canto de la mano en cabeza del monstruo.. y este cayó al suelo con aullidos de dolor.  
  
Las chicas solo estaban mirándolo embobadas.. Después de darles un beso en la mano a cada una.. Koushiro se fue.. Casi todas ellas se quedaron viendo por donde se había ido el chico.. Mientras decenas de pétalos de rosa y de cerezo caían por el aire..  
  
Daisuke se le había quedando mirando con un inusual interes.  
  
"Wuaua que manera de pelear" dijo Daisuke mientras lo miraba con estrellitas en ojos y a punto de salirle lagrimas.  
  
"Es la clase de persona que me agrada" dijo Daisuke mientras seguía a Koushiro por las calles. Por fin Koushiro llegó al departamento de sus padres y abrió la puerta.  
  
"Hola.. Koushiro..te llegaron muchos paquetes" dijo su madre mientras Koushiro observaba una gran cantidad de paquetes.. en ellos se veía claramente la figura de un corazón.. e incluso algunos ositos de peluche.  
  
"Mi pequeñín es un rompecorazones" dijo su mamá mientras iba a la cocina, Koushiro veía algunas tarjetas mientras tanto.  
  
"Takashi Mashima.. Cuarto grado.. escuela juuban.." dijo Koushiro mientras una gota de sudor recorría su espalda.  
  
"¿Que quiere un niño de diez años conmigo?" dijo mientras guardaba la tarjeta.  
  
"Sakura kinomoto.. quinto grado Escuela Tomoera" leyó en el siguiente paquete en donde había unos caramelos.  
"Lee Syaoran.. quinto grado Escuela Tomoera" en este paquete había un monton de dulces.. chocolates e incluso un oso de peluche.  
"Tomoyo Daidouji.. quinto grado escuela tomoera" aquí solo había un video que decía.. "Cuando quieras tomar una película.. dimelo.. no te preocupes.. tengo una gran recepción y nitidez.. cualquier tema" decía la nota.  
  
La gran mayoría era de niños de primaria.. y de la escuela secundaria de odaiba.  
  
"MMmm la escuela Tomoera.. pasé cerca de allí en la mañana." dijo en voz baja Koushiro.  
  
"La cena estará lista en unos momento" dijo su mamá desde la cocina.  
  
Creo que mejor reviso mis emails..antes de cenar" dijo Koushiro mientras fue a su cuarto y encendía sus computadora.  
  
Había como unos 30 mails.. e incluso algunos recientes.  
  
Cuando abrió uno de Miyako. "Por favor.. vamos a la playa este fin de semana.. miyako" decía y luego había una fotografía ella en traje de baño.  
  
Había uno del chico llamado Iori.  
"Necesito ayuda.. es sobre el tema.. de LA reproducción humana" decía el de Iori. "Respuesta rápida.. por favor"  
  
Incluso había uno de Takeru. "Por favor.. necesito ayuda en matematicas.. te agradecería mucho que me dieras unas asesorias.. privadas.. espero tu respuesta"  
  
"¿Que acaso todos se han vuelto locos?" pensó Koushiro.. pero una pequeña parte de él.. le agradaba ser el centro de atención.  
  
"Por otra parte.. desearía que no me escribieran niños de primaria" dijo en un tono de voz angustiado.  
  
Continuará.  
  
Comentarios: pobre Koushiro.. ya le estan dando problemas..  
El Dna del magaplayboy. 


	6. Me quiere.. no me quiere..

D.N.A. 2  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 6.  
Me quiere.. no me quiere..  
  
Esa noche fue bastante incomoda para muchos.  
  
Sora estaba en su casa con varios raspones y golpes contusos. Se sentía muy mal.. pero al recordar a Koushiro con aire de heroe.. su sonrisa brillante enrojeció.  
  
"Sora.. ¿Quién fue el criminal que le hizo eso a tu hermosa belleza?" decía Koushiro en su fantasía. La chica solo pudo sonrojarse y reír nerviosamente al imaginarse como Koushiro la sostenía en sus fuertes brazos y la hacia sentir como si estuviera en las nubes.  
  
"Una linda y hermosa jovencita como tu, no debe ser mancillada de esa manera" dijo Koushiro en un escenario de pétalos de rosas y burbujas multicolores. Sora se llevó las manos a la cara y se rió bobamente en su cama.  
  
En otro lugar.  
  
Iori se daba vueltas en su cama, todavía confuso.  
"¿Que me pasa?" se decía en su mente. Mientras se sonrojaba.  
  
El sexo era algo tan difícil y de lo que nadie hablaba.. Había usado esa excusa para saber que tantas cosas podrían enseñarle su nuevo sempai.  
  
Sin embargo estaba avergonzado.. "¿Cómo lo veré a la cara?" se dijo a sí mismo totalmente rojo. Recordando como lo salvó y luego cuando le estaba hablando. "¿Porque se me hizo tan sugoi en ese momento?" pensó el niño.  
  
Eso era demasiado para él. Pero deseaba ver al chico con muchas ganas. Le veía como si fuera un hermano mayor. Y sin embargo se sentía muy avergonzado de lo que estaba pensando acerca de él.  
Sin embargo imaginárselo hablando de los pájaros y las abejas lo hizo sonrojarse y sonrió nerviosamente. "Le diré que siempre no" dijo con un rubor aun más intenso.  
  
Mientras Takeru estaba en otro lado.  
  
"Cielos.. es mi amigo.. ¿Cómo puedo tener esa clase de atracción por él?" dijo Takeru mientras hacia un poco de ejercicio.   
"Además es un chico.. y eso no me gusta" pensó Takeru mientras se retiraba a bañar.  
Lentamente se despojó de su ropa y mientras lo hacía pensaba. "¿Porque le dije que me ayudará con matemáticas?" pensó Takeru no muy contento.  
  
"Es cierto que se comportó muy heroico.. pero no es para tanto.. Dios estoy hablando como si me gustará" pensó takeru un poco inquieto mientras el agua fría de la regadera lo ayudaba a relajarse.  
Poco después salió del baño y se recostó en su cama. Takeru bostezó y se durmió.  
  
Hikari por su parte miraba embobada las fotografías de Koushiro.  
  
"¿Hikari que tienes?" le decía Gatomon muy preocupada.  
"Nada.. ¿No crees que es muy atractivo?" dijo Hikari mientras le mostraba una foto de Koushiro con el aura de Megaplayboy ardiendo a su alrededor.  
  
"No sé que me hablas" dijo la gata mientras miraba la foto con cierta extrañeza. "Pero la energía que despide es muy extraña" dijo Gatomon mientras la miraba con desconfianza.  
  
"Hola Hikari.. ¿Que te pasa?" le dijo Taichi el cual le arrebató la foto de sus manos y la miró.  
  
"Guuaauu Koushiro se ve estupendo" dijo Taichi mientras un leve rubor acudió a sus mejillas.  
  
"¿En que estoy pensando Koushiro es un chico?" pensó Taichi mientras le regresaba la foto a Hikari un poco confundido.  
  
"Verdad que se ve lindísimo" dijo Hikari mientras miraba la fotografía.  
Taichi no pudo evitar asentir.  
  
Bueno será que te duermas mañana vamos a ver que hace ese chiquillo malcriado que se hace llamar el kaiser" dijo Taichi mientras le quitaba una foto de Koushiro a Hikari.  
  
Taichi la miró unos minutos mientras se sonrojaba y la puso abajo de su almohada.  
  
Daisuke en su casa estaba recordando la forma tan sublime de dar y repartir golpes de Koushiro.  
Su admiración por Taichi acaba de desaparecer siendo reemplazada por una atracción hacia Koushiro.  
  
"Se ve tan débil.. pero es tan fuerte" dijo Daisuke mientras abrazaba su almohada.  
  
Suspirando se durmió.  
  
Mientras con ken.  
  
"Ya esta todo listo.. Mañana es el gran día." Dijo Ken mientras ya se imaginaba sus planes.  
"Primero capturo a los niños elegidos" pensó mientras veía los bosquejos de su plan.  
"Segundo hago que el pelirrojo se de cuenta de que los tengo atrapados" dijo mientras sonreía diabólicamente.  
"Tercero.. una vez que aparezca en mi territorio hago que los cautivos supliquen por piedad" pensó con malignidad.  
  
"Cuanto se dé cuenta.. le digo que se convierta en mi esclavo" dijo mientras un rubor intenso acudió a su rostro..  
"Sexual.. lo aclaro de una vez.. y así y prometo soltar a esos" dijo mientras se imaginaba a Koushiro suplicando de rodillas.  
  
"Seré tu esclavo sexual.. pero libéralos" decía en al fantasía del Ken.   
"Muy bien esclavo allí esta tu atuendo" decía ken mientras le arrojaba unas ropas de cuero negro.  
  
Ken simplemente suspiró y se sintió como si estuviera una sauna.  
  
"Bueno en el peor de los casos seré capturado.. por él" pensó mientras se retiraba a dormir.  
  
Esa noche el único que durmió sin pensar en Koushiro.. fue el mismo Koushiro..  
  
Varias personas permanecieron despiertos pensando en él.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Koushiro se levantó temprano para dirigirse a la escuela.  
  
Camino a la escuela se topó con varis personas a las cuales evitó..  
Entre ellas cinco chicas con cabellos que iban desde el azul hasta el rubio.. pasando por el castaño y el violeta.  
  
Cuando iba por la calle le dio la impresión que mucha gente se lo estaban comiendo con los ojos.  
  
Las niñas lo veía con cara de corazones en sus ojos.  
Los niños simplemente se sonrojaban y trataban de no mirarlo.. solo que eran muy malos fingiendo. Aunque dos o tres niños le guiñaron el ojo.  
  
Los adolescentes.. Lo miraban con mas detenimiento.. Como si tuvieran visión de rayos X.  
  
Por la calle venía Ken ichijouji medio adormilado.  
  
"Rayos.. no pude dormir pensado en lo que haría con mi esclavo" dijo en voz baja.  
"Y para colmo tomé el camión equivocado" dijo mientras bostezaba.  
  
Sin mas ni mas..  
Ken fue a chocar con el objeto de sus sueños y deseos.  
  
Del golpe que recibió se cayó al piso sentado.  
"Fíjate por donde" pero no pudo continuar al ver Koushiro mientras un especie de brillos empezó a aparecer a su alrededor.  
  
"Ohh perdón.. no quise lastimarte" dijo mientras le ofrecía la mano para que se levantara.  
  
"Gracias" dijo ken mientras se sonrojaba.  
De nueva cuenta el megaplayboy en el interior de Koushiro empezó a hablarle a Ken.  
  
Continuará..  
Comentarios: mmmm que interesante vamos a ver que pasa mas adelante. 


	7. A correr

D.N.A. 2  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 7.  
A correr..  
  
"Eres una persona muy dulce" le dijo el megaplayboy. "¿Que?" murmuro Koushiro desde el fondo de su mente.  
  
"¿De verdad?" dijo Ken mientras se sentía derretir por la persona que tenía enfrente. "Oye se supone que debes conquistar el digimundo" le dijo el Kaiser desde su interior a Ken. "Cállate" fue la voz de Ken mientras miraba al megaplayboy.  
  
"Ayy no aquí voy de nuevo" dijo Koushiro mientras sentía como perdía el control de su cuerpo. "Ahhh lo voy a besar" dijo Koushiro desde el fondo de su mente y en ese momento luchó por recuperar el control.  
  
"Wuuuuaaaaauuu pero que cuero" se oyó una voz mas adelante.  
Una chica pelirroja con el cabello alborotado corrió hacia donde estaba Koushiro con los brazos extendidos y rebosante de alegría.  
  
"Jun ¿Que estas haciendo?" se oyó la voz de un Daisuke muy asustado.  
  
Koushiro miró hacia el frente y así como vino.. el aura del megaplayboy desapareció.  
  
En un dos por tres Koushiro empezó correr como si los demonios del apocalipsis lo persiguieran. Perdiendose de vista rápidamente.  
  
Ken salió de su trance al ver como el objeto de sus sueños corría por su vida. El chico suspiró al ver como Koushiro se alejaba velozmente.  
  
Cuando Jun pasó corriendo a un lado de él. Involuntariamente le sacó el pie haciendo que Jun se tropesará y resbalará por el pavimiento.  
  
"Bien hecho" se oyó la voz del kaiser desde el interior de Ken. "Gracias" murmuró el autentico Ken. Por primera vez los dos lados de Ken se pusieron en contacto directo.  
  
Ken se alejó de allí con sus libros bajo el brazo, suspirando muy contento.  
"¿Estas loca?" le reprochó Daisuke a Jun.  
"Ya.. ese chico esta guapisimo" le dijo jun.  
"Asalta cunas" le dijo Daisuke mientras se sonrojaba un poco y se iba mas adelante.  
(He he he.. ) rió para sus adentro Daisuke.  
  
"Ayy si al menos supiera donde vive" dijo Jun un poco dolida.  
  
Koushiro llegó a su escuela con bastante tiempo de retraso.  
  
El chico fue sorprendido por el director cuando llegaba tarde. El cual le dio un sermon bastante grande. Al final estaba sosteniendo un cubo de agua en cada mano.  
  
Sin embargo empezó a haber un extraño fenómeno en la secundaria. Los maestroa habían perdido el respeto de los alumnos y como consecuencia.  
  
20 chicos estaban con los baldes de agua. Koushiro tenía la impresión de que se estaban acercando a él.  
Poco a poco centimetro a centimetro.  
Y el numero de personas se incrementaba exponencialmente.  
  
Koushiro dio un pequeño paso en dirección a la puerta. Y todos los demás hicieron el mismo paso.  
  
Koushiro se puso blanco como un fantasma.  
Lentamente empezó a deslizarse por la pared. Los otros empezaron a hacer lo mismo y ya sumaban mas de 30 chicos. Y como unas 85 chicas.  
  
Y sin previo aviso Koushiro lanzó su cubo de agua y salió corriendo mientras unas manada corría atrás de él.  
  
"Izumi.. debes estar en" pero el director no pudo continuar porque en ese momento fue arrollado por una manada de chicos.  
  
En ese momento en el otro lado del pasillo.  
  
"Sora no puede estar hablando en serio" dijo Yamato mientras miraba a su exnovia.  
"Si ya encontré a otra persona que me hace suspirar" dijo la chica pelirroja mientras suspiraba alegremente.  
  
"Pero.,. pero" balbuceaba Yamato.  
"Koushiro es un dios del romance" dijo Sora totalmente perdida.  
"Le voy a romper la cara" dijo muy molesto mientras se daba la media vuelta.  
  
Al doblar la esquina se encontró con un Koushiro que venía corriendo.  
  
Las acciones de Yamato fueron más rápidas que las palabras.  
Su brazo se conectó raudo como bólido a la quijada de Koushiro. Lanzándolo hacia una ventana. La fuerza del golpe lo hizo estrellarse con ella.  
  
Yamato apretó los nudillos en señal de seguir golpeándolo. "Te voy a enseñar a no quitarle las novias a los otros" dijo mientras cerraba sus puños en actitud belicosa.  
  
"TU" Se oyó un murmullo de voces.  
Yamato volteó y se sorprendió al ver un grupo de chicos y chicas dispuesto a golpearlo.  
  
"Golpeó Kou-kun" dijeron varios estudiantes.  
Un rápido golpe a las ventanas y varios agarraron vidrios que cayeron. Otros agarraron escritorios de los salones adjuntos a ese pasillo y formaron pavorosas armas mortales.  
  
"MATENLO" dijeron otro cúmulo de voces totalmente iracundas.  
  
Yamato tragó saliva al ver como todos se estaban acercando a él con un paso lento y decididos a matarlo.  
  
El pobre rubio sintió encogerse y dio un paso así atrás.  
  
"Corre" le dijeron algunos.  
"Danos el gusto de cazarte como un perro" dijeron mas personas.  
  
Yamato al ver su vida en peligro empezó a correr como si su alma pendiera de un hilo.  
  
Y de hecho así era.  
  
Koushiro entre el pandemonium se perdió de vista. Por primera vez en su vida saltó la barda de la escuela y se adentró en un centro comercial.  
  
Mientras Yamato era perseguido por un multitud homicida.  
  
Koushiro recuperó el aliento un poco después y se adentró en el centro comercial y fue a una sección de libros.  
  
Allí había un tipo con traje de Tuxedo mirando un estantes de libros.  
  
Koushiro se acercó al estante con el fin de leer algo.  
  
"¿No deverías estar en la escuela?" le dijo el tipo.  
"EHhh no me.. dejaron salir..e s que soy un genio" dijo Koushiro medio turbado y sobre todo al decir la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente.  
  
"Ajá" dijo el individuo sin mucha convicción.  
Koushiro trató de hacer conversación para matar al tiempo.  
  
Pero desgraciadamente no pudo y tuvo que conformarse con leer a pesar de renuencia a leer un libro llamado "Todo lo que usted quiso saber del sexo pero no se atrevió a preguntar"  
  
Conforme leía el libro se ponía mas y mas rojo.   
Estaba desesperado buscando una explicación hacia esas oleadas de atracción hacia él.  
  
Finalmente terminó el libro como a las cinco de la tarde.  
  
Koushiro estaba desesperado con todo lo que le estaba pasando.  
  
Mientras en otro lugar.  
  
El Kaiser estaba sumamente molesto.  
Y no era el único.  
  
Tenía atados y amordazados a todos lo niños elegidos. Miyako tenía un bozal en la boca mientras que Iori tenía los ojos llorosos.  
  
La gran mayoría tenía el corazón en vilo. Medio saltaban con cualquier sonido. Y los digimons estaban amordazados y bien atados.  
  
Vemon estaba deprimido lo mismo que gatomon, Armadimon y patamon pues sus dueños le había dicho que no pelearán y que se dejarán atrapar.  
  
Sora estaba allí un poco colorada mientras estaba atada a un poste.  
  
(¿Que acaso tengo que decir que voy a tomar su virginidad o que?) se preguntó el kaiser mientras sus manos.. Y en realidad todo su cuerpo estaba bañado en sudor.  
  
Y no era el único.  
Daisuke trataba de aparentar ser valiente y estaba amordazado y en pose muy digno.  
Takeru estaba un poco confundido pero no por eso dejaba de mostrarse indefenso.  
Hikari estaba usando todas sus energía en parecer indefensa y desvalida.  
  
Miyako solo estaba asustada y un poco extrañada.  
Iori era el peor tirado boca abajo en el suelo en total desvalidez mostrándose indefenso, desvalido y punto de echarse llorar.  
  
Sora se las había arreglado para mostrar un poco de pecho y una actitud de mártir que rivalizaba con la de Iori.  
  
  
Koushiro fue a la escuela en busca de su mochila y sus útiles escolares.  
Los encontró en la dirección y ya cuando se iba a ir decidió revisar el salón de computación  
  
Vio las mochilas y supuso que los otros estaban en peligro.  
En la pantalla se veía al Kaiser mirando a los niños.  
  
"Muy voy a tomar la virginidad de alguien" dijo el kaiser muy molesto de que Koushiro no apareciera.  
  
En ese momento un cambio surgió en Koushiro desde el otro lado del digimundo.  
  
Su aura estalló en energía blanca y brillos que iban por todos lados.  
Y en un desteló desapareció de ese lugar.  
  
"DÉJALOS MANIÁTICO SEXUAL" dijo Koushiro mientras aparición en medio de la sala donde tenía prisioneros a los niños.  
  
En ese momento fueron reanudados los intentos de parecer victimas indefensas de casi todos.  
  
El kaiser se relamió los labios. (Funcionó) pensó con deleite.  
  
Sin embargo los nervios lo estaban traicionando.  
  
Con un movimiento sutil de su mano. Koushiro hizo lo impensable para muchos y teletrasportó a todos lejos de sus ataduras.   
  
El kaiser estaba un poco molesto lejos de su actual mirada de lujuria.  
  
Koushiro le lanzó un golpe pero el holograma parpadeó un momento.  
"Maldición" masculló Koushiro mientras atrás de él todos los niños tenían su manos entrelazadas en actitud de oración. La amplia sonrisa boba. Los ojos de corazoncitos y sobre todo la baba que escurría de sus bocas en actitud de extasís de los seis.  
  
"Váyanse, yo acabaré con la base del Kaiser" dijo Koushiro mientras su aura ardía con intensidad.  
  
"Lo que tu digas" dijeron todos con actitud sumisa y casi devoción.  
  
"Hey oigan esperen" le dijeron los digimons. "No se olviden de nosotros" dijeron mientras algunos sin el menor asomo de vergüenza se liberaron de sus cuerdas.  
  
Cuando todos se fueron Koushiro empezó concentrarse y entonces escuchó un gritos de auxilio.  
  
Se concentró en esa dirección y en se teletrasportó.  
Y apareció frente a Ken Ichijouji totalmente atado. Wormon estaba en un estado igual.  
  
"¿Que te pasó?" le dice mientras lo desataba.  
"Un maniático me atrapó y me encerró aquí.. y .. y.. tenía tanto miedo de que me fuera hacer algo.. parecía un maniático sexual" pero no pudo continuar en ciertos sollosos.  
  
Koushiro le dio un abrazo cálido mientras su aura emitía resplandores cálidos.  
  
Ken solo pudo reprimir una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. El megaplayboy lo cargó como si fuera un bebe. Ken le pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello en actitud de victima indefensa y sumisa.  
  
Koushiro lo sacó de la base del Kaiser.  
  
"Koushiro estas bien" dijo Takeru pero su mirada pasó hacia Ken.  
"¿Ken ichijouji es el kaiser?" dijo Daisuke con los ojos abiertos como platos.  
"No es una de las victimas del Kaiser" dijo Koushiro.  
  
Los demás niños veían a Ken con la mirada mas venenosa que podían reunir unos niños. Ken no hacía otra cosa mas que mirar a su "Salvador"  
  
Wormmon miraba todo eso con una mezcla de celos y odio hacia Koushiro. Los demás digimons miraban desconfiados a Ken. Pero Ken ni en cuenta.. Estaba perdido en los brazos de Koushiro.  
  
"Te lo dije un joven genio en desgracia.. es algo tan vulnerable" le dijo el Kaiser a Ken en su mente.  
  
"Invítalo a tu casa.. y luego.. las esposas" dijo ávidamente el kaiser con la esperanza de ya saben.  
  
"Gracias" le dijo Ken mientras abrazaba a su salvador en una pose de victima indefensa. Era una actuación que si no era digna del oscar era por descriminación hacia los jovenes genios del mal.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentarios: oigan Ken y el kaiser trabajando en conjunto para atrapar a Koushiro.. mmm que interesante. 


	8. El es mio..

D.N.A. 2  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 8.  
Él es mío..  
  
Ken en brazos de Koushiro se sentía extrañamente alegre.. un sentimiento que no había sentido antes..  
Era como si..  
No tenía palabras..   
Estaba mas que atrapado por esa mirada..  
Aquellos ojos negros que lo estaban hipnotizando.  
  
Como si fueran una cobra..  
Y Ken fuera el ratón indefenso que estaba punto de ser devorado como un bocadillo cualquiera.  
  
"Oye se supone que debes invitarlo a tu casa y una vez allí lo vas a dominarlo y atarlo" le dijo la voz del Kaiser desde lo profundo de sus mente.  
  
"Guarda silencio.. sus brazos son tan fuertes" dijo Ken mientras el otro lo estaba sosteniendo como si fuera lo mas valioso del mundo.  
  
Ken se sentía de alguna manera protegido y querido.  
El aura del megaplayboy le estaba dando con toda su fuerza.  
"Es tan atractivo" dijo en voz baja.  
  
Seis personas asintieron ante ese comentario.  
Sus ojos no podían dejar de mirar a Ken con una mezcla de celos y la mirada de un maniático homicida.  
  
Desde Daisuke pasando por Takeru y llegando hasta el pequeño Iori. Los chicos miraban a Ken como si fuera un rival muy terrible.. Lo primero que deseaban era acabar con él.  
  
Sin embargo Takeru se sintió un poco raro al ver a Koushiro sostener a Ken. Como si no fuera el mismo Koushiro que había conocido antes.. Pero no le importó porque al siguiente instante estaba babeando al igual que Iori. Mientras Que Daisuke preparaba sus puños dispuestos a golpear a Ken cuanto dejara de estar en los brazos en los que él deseaba estar.  
  
Sora Hikari y Miyako simplemente no estaban perdiendo el tiempo. Habían aparecido espejos y cosas extrañas llamadas polveras.. Se estaban retocando un poco la cara y luego también pasaron un poco de lápiz labial por sus bocas.  
  
Se revisaron las uñas y luego se miraron el cabello.  
En cuestiones de segundos mientras lo chicos lanzaban miradas asesinas, Koushiro, miraba a Ken. Ellas estaban arreglándose un poco.  
  
"Gracias por salvarnos de ese horrible Kaiser" dijo Miyako mientras se acercaba a Koushiro para besarlo en la mejilla.  
  
Pero antes de que ella pudiera hacer algo Koushiro miró el rostro de Sora.  
  
En un instante él puso a Ken en el suelo y se acercó a Sor al cual tenía algunos moretones en la cara producto de su caída a la alcantarilla el día anterior.  
  
El rubor acudió a las mejillas de Sora mientras sintió los claidos dedos de Koushiro recorrer su cara.  
  
"¿Quién fue la bestia que te hizo esto?" le dijo mientras ella sentía como su columna vertebral le daba mensajes a su cuerpo.. mensajes que su cerebro no podía procesar.  
  
"Una belleza como la tuya no debería ser mancilla de esa forma.. eres como una hermosa rosa" dijo Koushiro mientras Sora se derretía en las manos expertas de Koushiro.  
  
Se dejó que la tomará por la cintura y luego sin que ella le ordenará a su cabeza.. ella se acercó a los labios de Koushiro.  
  
Los demás miraban como miraría esa escena un grupo de lobos hambrientos a una oveja. Había rabia, labios mordiéndose, puños cerrados, miradas malignas todo eso en seis niños.  
  
Iori se estaba mordiendo un pulgar con bastante fuerza.  
"Armadimon.. Dame un zarpazo en la pierna" dijo Iori mientras presionaba sus dientes con fuerza.  
  
"Pero Iori.. te voy lastimar" le dijo el pequeño digimon.  
"Hazlo.. " le dijo Iori con una expresión bastante atemorizante que le indicaba a Armadimon que Iori podía hacerle algo muy feo si no lo hacía.  
  
Un zarpazo rápido en la pierna. Iori lo sintió desde el primer momento sus ojos se abrieron como platos mientras cerraba su boca de golpe y unas pequeñas lagrimas acudieron a sus ojos.  
  
"Ahhh estoy herido" dijo Iori entre gritos de dolor y sollozos que podía permitirse al tener tan corta edad. Iori casi se revolcaba en el piso. Armadimon escondió su garra atrás de su espalda muy avergonzado y aparte muy arrepentido de haberlo hecho.  
  
Koushiro dejó a Sora con lo labios preparados para besar.  
  
"Pero ¿que pasa? pequeño" dijo Koushiro mientras aparecía enfrente de Iori.  
  
"Duele" dijo en un franca demostración que hizo que Ken se mordiera el labio. Lagrimas de verdad salían de los ojos de Iori el cual no podía fingir el dolor.  
  
"Pobre pequeño.. te llevaré al hospital con mucho cuidado" le dijo Koushiro mientras lo levantaba.  
  
El niño estaba mirando los ojos de la persona que lo levantaba en sus brazos. Los demás lo miraban con una expresión que indicaba un odio capaz de incinerar el chico.  
  
Sin embargo a Iori no le importaba mientras estuviera en brazos de Koushiro. Un breve segundo después Koushiro desapareció con Iori en sus brazos.  
  
Los niños se miraron un rato.  
"Tengo que hacer la tarea" dijo Ken mientras se alejaba con Wormmon en sus brazos.  
  
"Voy a ver a Iori" le dijo Miyako mientras se dirigía hacia la primera puerta que la llevará a Tokyo.  
  
Takeru la siguió rápidamente lo mismo que Sora y Daisuke.  
  
Armadimon se estaba mirando las zarpas.  
"¿Que cosas mas extrañas les pasan a los humanos?" dijo Veemon mientras se dejaba caer en el suelo.  
  
Los digimons se miraron entre sí y suspiraron al pensar en las cosas extrañas que pasaban.  
  
"Ellos están actuando muy raro" dijo Patamon mientras miraba el cielo.  
"Es cierto y todo tiene que ver con Koushiro" dijo Gatomon mientras miraba los demás digimon.  
  
"Es raro que lo vean de esa manera" dijeron a coro a los demás.  
  
Mientras en otro lado.  
Wormmon iba en brazos de Ken y estaba muy contento.  
"MMmm ¿porque no le envías algo?" le dijo mientras miraba a un extraño Ken.  
El cual se parecía mas al que había visitado el digimundo.  
"MMm creo que si" dijo Ken mientras en sus profundidades el Kaiser pensaba en otras cosas dejando que Ken estuviera solo en sus pensamientos.  
  
Y mientras en la sala de urgencias del hospital. A Iori le estaban dándole una cuantas suturas a su pierna.  
  
Yamato entró o mas bien dicho lo metieron en camilla.. El chico estaba totalmente exhausto y cansadísimo. Escapar de una muchedumbre homicida no es para menos. Estaba deshidratado y cansado.  
  
En cuanto vió a Koushiro apenas pudo decir. "Tu" entre respiraciones agitadas.  
  
"Vamos Iori te llevaré a tu casa" dijo mientras las luces que irradiaba el cuerpo de Koushiro lo deslumbraron.  
  
"Dios mio" Apenas pudo evitar el sonrojarse y quedarse medio menso del aturdimiento de ver a Koushiro en su resplandeciente personalidad del megaplayboy.  
  
Yamato apenas evitar sentirse como si fuera una olla express en parte por el ejercicio y en parte por haber visto a Koushiro como si hubiera sido la octava marravilla del mundo.  
  
Joe llegó unos minuto después.  
"Yamato.. escuché que te querrían matar" dijo Joe el cual estaba haciendo un amplio esfuerzo por respirar.  
  
"Dios mio.. estoy enamorado" dijo Yamato con un sonrisa boba que Joe hubiera reconocido como un de las victimas de los ataques resplandecientes del megaplayboy. Si acaso lo hubiera visto y lo hubiera resistido  
  
Joe simplemente se quedó mirando la expresión de Yamato.  
  
Instantes después llegaron los otros seis elegidos. Todos peleandose por entrar a la sala de urgencias del hospital. Pero el objeto de sus deseos se había escapado en un taxi. Junto con la persona que había sido un poco mas lista que el kaiser y que Sora.  
  
Con Iori el cual simplemente se acurrucaba en el regazo de Koushiro.  
  
El chico pelirrojo desde la parte de su cerebro donde estaba, trataba de recuperar el control de su cuerpo, solo que este estaba bajo el control de otra cosa.  
Algo conocido como el megaplayboy.  
  
  
Continuará.  
Wuaua pobres chicos muriendose por Koushiro. 


	9. problemas..

D.N.A. 2 (Algo increible y una metidura de pata)  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 9.  
Problemas..  
  
  
Karin Aoi caminaba por una de las calles mas desiertas que había visto en su vida.. ocasionalmente unas 100 personas se veían dispersas en la calle.. comparada con los miles que había en esas horas.  
  
La chica intuyó que algo había salido mal.. Desde el momento en que salió de su maquina del tiempo.  
  
"¿Pero como es que hay tan poca personas?" dijo mientras caminaba con paso inseguro. "¿Que acaso el megaplayboy era tan prolifico?" se preguntó mientras veía todas las cosas que faltaban.  
  
Se dirigió hacia las oficinas del buro del tiempo.. Ella estaba confundida supuestamente la maquina del tiempo debía aberla llevado al laboratorio del tiempo.. pero en lugar de eso apareció en un lugar desierto.  
  
Las calles estaban mas vacias que de costumbre.  
  
Al pasar por las oficinas de la adminitración del tiempo.. Los guardias se le quedaron mirando muy extraño.  
Karin sabía la razon.. y era probable que ella estuviera fuera de la corriente del tiempo y que ella no existiera.. una anomalida temporl.. pero no importaba.. le debían de pagar de todos modos.  
  
En cuanto entró fue directo a la sala de consejo.  
  
"Si esto sigue así la raza humana se extingura en tres generaciones.. todo a causa del megaplayboy" se oyó la voz de Yokomori.  
  
"¿Que?" fue todo lo que decir Karin al oir la sentencia. "pero si yo misma le disparé al megaplayboy la bala con el dmc(Medicina controladora del Dna) que lo iba convertir en el un sujeto normal" dijo Karin.  
  
"¿Que?" dijeron los del consejo. Karin suspiró al parecer había una divergencia en el tiempo.. ella ya estaba preparada para algo así desde un principio. Desde que su computadora mostraba que Yunta monomari no había tenido descendencia.. Era obvio que el megaplayboy quie ella había conocido no había existido.  
  
"El problema con el megaplayboy es que iba a embarazar a 100 mujeres.. y estas a su vez engendraría cien niños con su terrible dna y estos a su vez engendrarían a 100.. y estos a su vez harían lo mismo.. Por eso me enviaron al pasado para evitar que ese tipo lo hiciera" dijo Karin muy molesta porque los del consejo le habían insinuado que era culpable.  
  
"Dios que terrible es jugar con el tiempo" dijo Yokomori.  
  
"El problema es que al parecer todo ocurrió por culpa de la dmc.. no hay que dar responsabilidades" dijo Yokomiori consciente de los problemas de un mundo sobrepoblado.  
  
"El problema es que nuestro megaplayboy es Bisexual.. atrae a hombres y mujeres por igual.. El problema estriba en entre mayor sea en edad la persona en cuestion.. mayor es la atracción que hay en los niños.."Dijo Yokomori.  
  
"Los hombres de 40 años no se sentía atraídos pro el.. al principio solo seducía a chicos de secundaria.. no hubo problemas.. hasta que sedujo a una hombre de 40 años.. al pasar eso.. la atracción del megaplayboy se incrementó exponencialmente.. " dijo Yokomori.  
  
"Ehh?" dijo Karin sin entender nada.  
"La edad tiene mucho que ver.. Las personas de mayor edad no estan afectadas por el dna de megaplayboy.. pero personas menores en edad.. especialmente los niños de ambos sexos son mas vulnerables.." dijo Yokomori.  
  
"Cualquier niño que vea al megaplayboy... quedará enamorado de él.. y sus preferencias sexuales se cambiarán.. Las niñas al ver que no podrán estar con él se entregarán al celibato o al suicidio.." dijo Yokomori.  
  
"No puede ser" dijo Karin.  
"Asi es el verdadero peligro no es en sí la atracción del megaplayboy.. sino el hecho de que cualquier niño.. queda contaminado por su dna.. y ya no le interesan las niñas.. entre menor sea la edad, mayor es la fuerza con lo golpea la atracción... llegará hasta el punto en que solo el contacto visual afectará a los niños permanentemente.. además un exposición prolongada del megaplayboy con los chicos o personas del sexo masculino.. hará que nunca vean a otra mujer en su vida.." dijo Yokomori.  
  
"Dicho de otra forma.. solo quedan la octava parte de la poblaciónn mundial del mundo antes del 2000. Si esto continua así.. la humanidad dejará de exitir en tres generaciones.. pues ya nadie estará interesado en tener relaciones heterosexuales" dijo Yokomori.  
  
"El megaplayboy tuvo desendencia.. como unos 10 niños por todo el mundo.. y esa desendencia esta minando el indice de nacimiento del mundo.. especialmente las niñas que nacieron con el dna del megaplayboy.. En estos momentos hay mas parejas Yuri y yaois que parejas normales.." dijeron los dempas mienbros del consejo.  
  
"Karin Aoi regresarás en el tiempo y te asegurarás de que Kouhsiro Izumi nunca mas vuelva a ver otro amanecer" dijo Yokomori.  
  
KArin se tragó las palabras.  
(Koushiro Izumi y no yunta Monomari) se dijo así misma mientras asimilaba la información.  
"Ademas posees la unica maquina del tiempo.. que existe" dijo Yokomori.  
"Ehh que 'este lugar no es el control del tiempo?" dijo Karin.  
  
"No.. es la oficina de control de natalidad" dijo Yokomori.  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhh.. ahh mi recompensa será aun mayor.." dijo Karin tras recobrarse completamente.  
Además de que no iba a decir que el megaplaybor era otra persona.  
  
"DE vuelta al pasado" dijo Karin con un suspiro.  
  
Continuará.  
Comentariios: Creía que Karin estaría fuera.. pues no.. ahora tiene que arreeglar los errores que cometió. 


	10. Paradoja

D.N.A. 2 (Algo increible y una metidura de pata)  
By Ryu-kun  
  
Capitulo 10.  
Paradoja..  
  
Koushiro estaba empecando su cosas para un viaje muy largo.  
"No quiero que vuelva a salir esa faceta de mí nunca más" se dijo a sí mismo, mientras recordaba haber estado a punto de besar a Iori en los labios.  
  
El solo pensamiento de lo que iba a hacerle al niño tuvo la fuerza suficiente como para que retomará control de su cuerpo una vez más.  
  
Así que salió corriendo de la casa de Iori sin mas preambulos. Extrañamente le pareció que había recorrido una distancia muy larga en tan corto tiempo.  
  
Estaba colocanado toda la ropa en su mochila y además de suficiente comida prefabricada para lograr sobrevivir.  
  
"Lo malo es que necesito que uno de los chicos me abra la puerta" pensó mientras la idea de que cualquiera de los demás actuarán como Iori.  
  
"Ahora que me estoy acordando" y mientras pensaba se dejó caer su cama. "Todos me estaban mirando de una manera muy extraña" El pelirrojo meditó las palabras que estaba diciendo.  
  
"Un momento la puerta del campamento esa puerta la puedo abrir" dijo muy relajado mientras ponía sus cosas en orden para salir de su casa antes de que algo más pasará.  
  
En ese momento oyó como tocaron a la puerta. Koushiro ponderó la situación y deseó estar lejos de allí.  
  
"Koushiro.. creo que si esta.. ¿Quién lo busca?" preguntó la madre de Koushiro.  
"Yikess" dijo koushiro y luego vio la ventana y rápidamente escapó por ella.. con rumbo a un lugar donde nadie tratará de encontrarlo.  
  
El chico recorrió las calles oscuras de Tokyo con la esperanza de no encontrarse a alguien conocido.  
  
Y finalmente salió de Tokyo para no encontrarse con nadie más que digimons por el resto de su vida.  
Sin saber que se encontraría con el encuentro mas espectacular de todos los siglos.  
  
Mientras tanto en otro lado del flujo del tiempo.  
Especificamente en el futuro  
  
"Rayos rayos.. rayos" dijo Karin mientras entraba a su maquina especial después de haberla cargado de combustible y de lo escencial para el viaje.  
  
En la cabina de trasportación hbaía una bala extra por si acaso fallaba en su tarea en contra del megaplayboy.  
  
Masculló algunas palabras mientras ella encendía los controles para viajar en el tiempo.  
  
"Debí haber fallado.. el objetivo eran Junta monomari.. bueno no importa regresaré en el tiempo y le zamparé un tiro y eiminaré al otro sujeto.. no e spor nada pero no conviene que me descubran que me equivoque" dijo Karin mientras ella regresaba unas cuantas decadas hacia el pasado.  
  
Con mucho cuidado regresó al pasado y observó los hechos gracias a la grabaciones de una camara de seguridad que había en el banco frente al callejón.  
  
"Vaya me equivoqué porque había dos pelirrojos muy parecidos físicamente.. eso me pasa por no fijarme" dijo para sus adentros mientras cargaba la bala en su pistola.  
  
"Muy junta monomari.. este día dejarás de ser el megaplayboy" dijo Karin mientras ajustaba su puntería para dispararle con toda tranquilidad cuando salierá del callejón.  
  
"Aparentemente el dna que sirve para curar el dna del megaplayboy ocasiona una desquilibrio en el dna del sujeto que lo recibe.. es mas probable que desaparesca" pensó mientras ella trataba de pensar en una escusa para cuando rgresará al periodo historico correcto.  
  
Con mucho cuidado disparó el Dmc hacia junta monomari justo antes dwe que salierá del callejon. Evitando que fuera impactado por el camión de carga.  
  
"Muy bien uno menos.. y falta el otro" dijo mientras buscaba al Koushiro.  
  
"Mmm que raro lo perdí de vista" bueno creo qeu no debo dejar que mi otro yo me vea.. cuando se vaya yunta monomari.. Koushiro Izumi morirá.  
  
Claro que no contaba con que iba a desaparecer.  
  
Lo peor del caso es que no pudo estudiarlo con detenimiento pues siempre desaparecía de alguna manera extraña.  
  
"Parece como si se esfuamara en el aire.. o fuera tragado pro otra dimension" pensó Karin Aoi mientras encontraba la señal de Koushiro Izumi.  
  
"Lo encontré... esta vez no se me escapa" dijo Karin mientras se dirigia hacia un zona de la ciudad de Tokyo conocido como Hikarikaoga.  
  
Koushiro tenía listas sus cosas cuando decidió detenerse a comer algo en un restaurante que estaba cerca de la puerta de Hikarikaoga.  
  
Justo cuando iba a entrar se encontró frente a frente con Yunta Monomari.  
  
Copntinuará.  
Comentarios: Junta monomari el megaplayboy Original.. y al parecer esta bajo los efectos de la medicina Dmc. ¿Se habrá convertido en el megaplayboy? 


End file.
